Você Nunca foi meu
by Teffyhart
Summary: POV Do Saga de Gêmeos em relação a época do Santuário. Desafio da Vitória. [YAOI] Tá melhor que o Resumo.


_**Você Nunca foi meu – Teffy-Chan**_

Olhei de longe ele se dirigir à saída do santuário. Ele mais uma vez não viera se despedir...

Ah Kamus! Por que me tortura desse jeito? Você desviou o olhar do portão de saída e fitou algumas casas abaixo da minha e sorriu discretamente... Voltando, logo após, seu olhar para o carro estacionado, aguardando sua chegada.

Maldito seja o Milo! Me roubou o que eu tinha de mais precioso! O amor de Kamus. O mesmo amor do pequeno Kamus, o MEU amor platônico, dedicado a MIM! Mas aí esse escorpião abusado apareceu e tomou posse do coração inteiro para si só, fazendo com que esse amor morresse.

Isso é o cúmulo! Eu que tinha cuidado dele, eu que o protegi como um filho, e fui eu que o criei, para que quando crescesse virasse meu amante.

Eu perdi para o Escorpiano. Primeiro Kamus, e agora meu próprio irmão, que nutre por ele um amor, acho que platônico também.

Então decidi que era melhor, ao menos para mim, mandar Kamus para a Sibéria, fazendo Milo e Kamus sofrerem, afinal, Kamus nunca foi meu, então, não tenho um porquê de ficar triste por ele ir embora sem se despedir de mim.

Afinal, fui eu, também, que impus essa distância, matando o grande mestre Shion e tomando seu lugar de direito. Sim, eu, Saga de Gêmeos que impus tudo isso. Eu e somente eu!

Sibéria tinha sido o lugar mais longe e mais frio que eu consegui achar. Um lugar aonde Milo não iria de jeito maneira... Foi a 1ª vez que eu errei quanto a isso.

Ele não só foi até lá, como ficou alguns dias, abandonando seu posto no santuário. E não satisfeitos, toda vez que Kamus vem ao Santuário, entregar seu breve relatório de como anda as coisas por lá, ele fica ao menos uma noite no santuário... Alegando cansaço da viagem. Bobagem!

Ele toda vez que sai daqui corre para os braços do escorpiano para "Matar as saudades"... Saindo daqui, no dia seguinte, com essa cara de bobo apaixonado que nem hoje. Maldito!

Ciúmes, eu sei... Mas o que fazer quando se apaixona pela pessoa errada? Apaixona-se por um francês arrogante, metido e frio, do qual só se abre com uma única pessoa pela qual ele é apaixonado. E o pior de tudo, essa pessoa é um dos seus piores "Inimigos".

Assim vai ser durante longos anos... Eu sei...

-o-o-o-o-

Passaram-se seis anos, muita coisa mudou, as pessoas cresceram e amadureceram, foram e voltaram. Isso aconteceu também com Kamus, ele agora mora em definitivo na casa de Aquário, ele e Milo eram vistos sempre juntos, e apesar de toda a felicidade que o rondava, eu ainda sentia a sombra da morte sobre seus ombros.

Será que isso tem a ver com a pirralha, que se diz deusa, e seus cavaleiros de bronze, entre eles um pupilo de Kamus, que dizem que invadirão o Santuário? Mesmo se eles vierem nunca chegaram à casa de Aquário, nunca passariam pela casa de Gêmeos, eu não vou deixar.

-o-o-o-o-

Eu me enganei novamente. Falhei comigo mesmo... Kamus está morto. Foi morto pelas mãos do seu discípulo, tudo minha culpa, se eu não tivesse mandado-o para a Sibéria treinar o moleque, por puro ciúme, ele talvez ainda estivesse vivo.

Athena vinha se aproximando pelas escadarias enquanto eu me encarregava de descontar todo o meu ódio no cavaleiro de Pegáso. Mesmo ainda batalhando contra ele, eu sabia que meu fim se aproximava. A sombra da morte me rodeava, mas fui tolo o suficiente para deixá-la chegar até mim.

Perder Kamus fora a pior coisa que me acontecera, ouvia Ares me dizendo malignamente: "Ele nunca te pertenceu mesmo..." Mentira ele, uma única vez, tinha sido meu. Minha pequena criança de quem eu cuidei. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quando vi Kamus, mesmo que por cosmo, ao lado de Milo, que carregava seu pupilo. Eles não se separariam nem após a morte.

Meu único fim prestativo era um suicídio. Dizem que cavaleiros que se suicidam não vão para o inferno, e também não podem reencarnar, a não ser que Hades queira.

Puxei o báculo de Athena contra meu tórax e senti-o perfurar-me a pele. Meu sangue jorrava para fora do meu corpo, enquanto eu fechava os olhos e esperava que a morte viesse para me levar de uma vez por todas.

Ela veio... Uma mulher linda, com seus cabelos negros e face pálida encobertos por uma grande capa negra, sua foice brilhava com a luz do luar, e logo depois passou contra meu pescoço, matando minha alma.

-o-o-o-o-

Este foi o fim de Saga de Gêmeos, o qual tinha se apoderado do lugar do Grande Mestre Shion, o matando. Sua alma acabara indo parar no limbo, um lugar que nem mesmo a aura ou o cosmo de Athena chegaria para salva-lo. Deixando-o assim a mercê de Hades.

**Fim.**

_**Total de Palavras: **819_

_**Caracteres (sem espaço): **3.759_

_**Parágrafos: **72_

_N/A: Alous... Escrevendo um POV/ANGUST do Saga pra vocês!_

_Kissus!_

_Teffy_

_OBS: Comentem! Ai talvez eu faça uma continuação de como foi na Saga de Hades!_


End file.
